Quand tout disparaît pour devenir plus clair
by aryelle
Summary: Candy est marié avec albert depuis peu et vit,heureuse?Suite à la naissance de 2 jumeaux,Candy fait une chute dans les escaliers et perd la mémoire. Candy a-t-elle beaucoup de secrets ? Venez lire cette réécrirure autrefois intilué Quand Candy oublit
1. Chapter 1

Un an après la fin de la série, Candy cède aux avances subtiles de son père adoptif, Albert André. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait réellement aimer Albert, ne l voyant plus que comme un grand frère, comme un père, mais elle se sentait redevable envers lui et elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Deux ans plus tard, Candy est donc mariée à celui-ci et est enceinte de jumeaux.

*Albert ?

*Monsieur est sorti, lui répondit Georges.

*Oh mon dieu Georges, je crois que je vais accoucher !

Surpris, l'homme regarda la femme de son maître. Si ses calculs étaient exacts, la naissance n'était prévue qu'au mois prochain. Inquiet, Georges laissa un message sur le répondeur du téléphone d'Albert puis parti à l'hôpital avec Candy.

Pendant ce temps, Albert pestait contre le trafic qui le mettait en retard à son rendez-vous avec le ministre de la finance. À un feu rouge, il consulta ses messages et écouta celui de Georges. Il changea subitement de voie et roula le plus rapidement possible en direction de l'hôpital.

Quelques heures plus tard naquît Alistaire Albert André et Rosemarie Lili André. Heureux et fier, Albert embrassa le front de sa femme. Lorsqu'il ne resta que Candy et Albert dans la chambre, la jeune partit à pleurer. A naissance de ses deux magnifiques enfants n'avaient que renforcer dans son esprits l'idée que certaines n'auront jamais droit, ou très peu, à ce bonheur.

Les quatre dernières années avaient été très éprouvantes pour Candy. Après la mort de son ami Alistaire durant la guerre, Terrance cassa avec elle par devoir envers sa partenaire de scène Susanna Marlow qui avait perdue l'usage de ses jambes en le sauvant lors d'un accident sur scène. Quelques semaines plus tard, la petite amie du défunt Alistaire, Patricia, s'enleva la vie. Elle était depuis plusieurs années une très bonne amie à Candy une des seules et sa mort lui avait brisé le cœur. La mort d'Annie lui fut tout aussi pénible, sauf qu'elle ressentait plus la perte d'une sœur avec qui elle avit grandie et cela lui fit plus de mal. Cela ne faisait que deux ans que son amie Annie ainsi que son mari Archibald avaient péris dans un accident de voiture, emportant avec eux leur seule enfant, la douce Maude.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez, Candy appris au cours de sa grossesse que sa mère adoptive, Mlle Pony, était morte de vieillesse. Les sanglots de sa femme brisaient le coeur d'Albert. Elle revoyait tous ses amis, sa mère adoptive et réalisait que jamais plus elle ne les reverraient. Pour la première fois depuis leurs morts, elle comprit l'importance de leur absence et se dit qu'elle commençait déjà à faire sa vie sans l'enlaça tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe endormie. Il sortit de la pièce et s'endormit sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente.

Durant la nuit, Candy se réveilla tout en sueur. Elle avait fait un cauchemar, le plus horrible de tous. Ses deux bébés, ses deux êtres qu'elle chérissait déjà avec autant d'amour ! Ils mourraient dans leur sommeil, la mort subite du nourrisson. Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir, c'était impossible ! Affolée, la jeune femme sortit en courant de sa chambre, se dirigeant vers la couveuse. Malheureusement, elle se trompa de porte et se rua dans les escaliers. Candy déboula les cinquante-huit marches et se fit plusieurs blessures dont certaines allaient changer son existence. Le lendemain toute les personne dormant à l'hôpital furent réveillés par les cris d'une infirmière qui venait de découvrir Candy à moitié morte dans les escaliers. Son cou tordu sous son poids et ses jambes drôlement replié dans un sens étrange en fire frissonné plus d'un. Les longues boucles de Candy rayonnaient maintenant d'une couleur rouge sang et celui qui se répandait par terre, sous elle, semblait noir comme de la suie.

Cela faisait quasiment 14 heures que Candy avait été trouvé dans les escaliers et elle ouvrait enfin les yeux. Infirmières, médecins et proches poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Une infirmière se tenait à coté du lit, tenant les deux bébés. Candy prit tendrement ses enfants dans ses bras et plongea son regard dans celui de son mari. Albert ne reconnue pas tout de suite sa femme tant elle paraissait perdue. D'une voix douce, elle dit :

*Et vous êtes ?

Cette question désarçonna toute personne occupant la pièce, surtout Albert. La jeune femme se tourna vers le médecin et lui demanda d'une voix chevrotante :

*Et moi, qui suis-je ?

Eh voilà qui clot le premier chapitre. À la base, i est beaucoup plus court ( je vous le jure, allez voir sur , mais je voulais l'améliorer… alors voilà ^^)

C'est ma première fic de Candy ( je suis plus harry potter) et j'avoues m'être bien amusée à l'écrire, l'an dernier.

Étant de nature méchante ( ?) Je demande un minimum de trois à cinq review pour avoir le prochain chapitre ( il y a genre 7 chapitres, avoir la suite ne dépend que de vous p^^)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonjour. Je tiens à remercier lili, la personne qui m'a rappelée que j'avais cette histoire sur le feu depuis trèèèèèèèèès longtemps, haha :/ En fait, la fic est déjà finie, je l'avais toute mise sur un vieux compte à l'époque, sur un autre site. Je vais donc la republier ici, mais en la rafraichissant un peu car j'en était alors à mes débuts d'écriture et bon… les années passent et l'expérience s'accumule (du moins je crois XD). Bref j'espère**, LILI,** que tu reviendra lire la suite et qui sait, me dire au fur et à mesure ce que tu en pense, ça me fait toujours plaisir :D

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

Après l'accident

Après de nombreux contrôles, le diagnostic tomba : Candy avait en effet perdu la mémoire. Chose étrange, elle avait tout oublié sauf ses deux enfants. Albert avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir. Il y a plusieurs années, il avait perdu la mémoire dans un accident. Candy l'avait reconnu à un hôpital comme étant son ami de toujours et l'avait hébergé jusqu'à son rétablissement qui avait pris plusieurs mois. Cette fois encore, les médecins ne pouvaient dire si elle allait retrouver un jour la mémoire. Un spécialiste expliqua qu'il était probable que le subconscient de Candy ne veuille pas se remémorer de pénibles souvenirs. Dans ce genre de cas, il fallait laisser Candy se reposer et qu'elle aille à son rythme. Abattu, Albert retourna au chevet de Candy et lui dit le strict nécessaire sur sa vie, puisque le spécialiste avait dit qu'elle devait se souvenir des détails toute seuls. Apprenant son nom, Candy objecta net en disant qu'il était impossible qu'elle se nomme ainsi. Bien que choqué, Albert continua. Elle apprit qu'il était son mari, qu'elle avait vingt et un ans et qu'elle était née orpheline. Plus tard, Albert parla du comportement de Candy au docteur, M. Martin. Celui-ci alla donc à la chambre de la jeune femme s'informer.

En mettant le pied dans la chambre d'hôpital, le médecin trouva la jeune femme, le regard vague, assise au rebord de la fenêtre, en train de dessiner des figures floues sur la vitre givrée.

-Bonjour Candy, puis-je vous parler ?

-Bien sur docteur, mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, appelez-moi plutôt Annie.

-Ah oui, je venais justement par rapport à votre identité, votre mari Albert André m'a fait pars de ce petit incident tout à l'heure.

-Je sais que tout cela est sans doute fou à vos yeux mais j'ai perdu tout ce sur quoi ma vie se basait, sauf mon nom. Je ressens mon nom et je le sais, je m'appelle Annie. Candy était ma sœur, j'en suis intimement convaincue.

-Votre mari, Albert vous a-t-il dit qu'une pensionnaire de l'orphelinat où vous avez vécu votre enfance se nommait Annie et qu'on vous avait trouvé en même temps ? Vous étiez même très proche à ce que j'en ai compris du moins, jusqu'à son adoption.

Le regard un peu dur, Candy avoua n'avoir rien entendu de tel de la part de son époux et en sembla contrariée, comme si Albert lui avait caché volontairement la vérité.

-Oh, mais il ne pensait pas à mal, moi et les autres médecins sur votre cas avons dit à votre époux que vous devez vous rappeler vous-même votre passé, ce qui explique qu'il n'osait pas vous dire grand chose à votre réveil. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas trop en dire afin que vous progressiez à votre vitesse.

Après cette discussion, Candy s'endormit et fit un drôle de rêve. Une belle femme aux longs cheveux blonds se cachait derrière un arbre. Richement vêtue, elle semblait très pressée mais surtout anxieuse. Elle déposa au sol deux paniers contenant dans l'un bébé aux cheveux blonds et dans l'autre un bébé aux cheveux bruns. La femme déposa une poupée sur laquelle était écrit « CANDY » en lettres majuscules dans le panier du bébé blond et une lettre dans celui du bébé brun. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle c'était trompée et qu'elle avait inversé les objets et partit en courant comme si elle fuyait le mal en personne. Un petit garçon du nom de Tom entendit les pleurs des bébés et le dit à deux Dames qui sortirent pour aller les chercher. Ici commença, sans nul doute, le chemin de la vie de Candy Neige et d'Annie.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le 3e chapitre de mon histoire, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :D (C'est toujours apprécié, même si c'est une critique.)

Retour à la maison

Quinze jours plus tard, Candy quitta enfin l'hôpital en compagnie de Georges, d'Albert et des enfants. La jeune femme était heureuse, mais se sentait gênée lorsqu'elle était en présence de son mari. Le docteur lui avait dit que sa perte de mémoire n'affectait pas ses sentiments ou ses perceptions sur son entourage. Si avant l'accident elle aimait ou détestait quelqu'un ou quelque chose, rien n'aurait changé maintenant. Dans se cas, pourquoi ne ressentait elle qu'une profonde amitié envers son propre mari ? Elle l'aimait sûrement puisqu'ils étaient mariés. Sinon, pourquoi étaient-ils ensemble ? Contrariée, elle ne remarqua pas George qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début du trajet. Lui aussi était inquiet. Il savait bien que le mariage de Candy et d'Albert n'était pas basé que sur l'amour. Il se demandait même si Candy avait déjà éprouvée de tels sentiments à l'égard de son maître. Bien sur, elle l'avait toujours apprécié, mais il était persuadé que jamais elle ne l'avait aimé.

Le vieil homme se perdit dans ses pensées, revenant trois ans en arrière. Georges avait entendu une conversation entre Candy et son maître. Albert enlaçait tendrement Candy alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

*Oh Terry, Terry. Mais qu'as-tu fait Terrence ?

*Arrête de te torturer, veux-tu ? Lui répondit Albert d'une voix douce.

Georges se doutait bien qu'Albert aimait depuis longtemps déjà sa fille adoptive mais il était persuadé que cela n'était pas le cas de Candy.

*Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il là marie ? Ce n'est pas sa faute si ce projecteur s'est décroché. Pourquoi veut-elle tant nous séparer quant elle sait que jamais il ne l'aimera !

*Tu sais, Candy, dit Albert, Terry n'est guère mieux. Il aurait pu rester avec toi et soutenir financièrement Susanna à distance, mais à la place, il a agit comme un lâche.

*Ne dis pas cela ! Terrence a simplement un cœur trop aimable et savoir Susanna souffrante par sa faute lui aurait été intolérable. Il a fait le mieux qu'il pensait pouvoir faire et je n'en suis que plus affligée de ne pas être capable de m'y faire. Oh, Terry.

Éclatant de nouveau en larmes, elle se colla davantage à Albert, le cœur en mille morceaux.

Soudainement, Albert pris le visage de Candy dans ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément.

D'une voix pleine d'assurance, il dit :

*Candy, aime-moi autant que je t'aime. Aimons nous, oublie Terrence de Grandchester qui t'a laissé tomber. Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je peux aimer pour deux. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je te prie de me prendre comme compagnon.

Candy, dépassée par cet aveu, se blottit dans les bras d'Albert. En se moment, elle avait à tout prix besoin d'une présence masculine. Elle voulait oublier Terry, peux importe grâce à qui. Biens que se sentant coupable envers son père adoptif, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à chasser un homme prêt à l'aider et à lui offrir un peu d'amour. Coupable mais aussi rassurée, Candy avait accepté sans un mot l'amour qu'Albert lui portait depuis leur première rencontre.

L'esprit de Georges dévia quelques mois plus tard, un peu avant leur mariage. Encore une fois, il avait entendue la conversation d'Albert et de Candy, mais cette fois, elle avait prit une drôle de tournure.

Candy et Albert étaient en train de souper. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Albert affichait une mine soucieuse et il ne parlait à presque personne, passant ses soirées avec la grande tante dans son bureau. Inquiète, Candy s'informa auprès de lui.

*Puisque tu en parles, c'est vrai, quelque chose me préoccupe. Étant le chef de la famille André, je dois bientôt me marier et ensuite donner à la famille des successeurs. J'ai donc décidé d'une date.

*Une date ? Une date pour quoi ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement aux aguets.

*Candy, dans deux mois, nous serons mari et femme.

*Quoi ? Oh mais Albert, je n'ai jamais dit oui !

*Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce petit détail, j'aime pour deux dans notre couple et c'est moi aussi qui décide pour nous deux.

Désormais debout, les points sur la table, Candy était sidérée.

*Mais Albert ! Je ne veux pas me marier ! Je ne suis pas prête !

*Candy, je dois me marier et je ne veux que toi, fais au moins cela pour moi.

*Au moins cela pour toi ? Écoute Albert, je ne te dois rien du tout !

Malheureusement, Albert ne pu contenir son stress et sa rage quant à son couple platonique. Amoureux d'une femme qui ne l'avait jamais vu comme un homme, il sentit la rancune déborder de lui-même et ne pu contenir sa tristesse et son mécontentement, ravageant leur amitié par son passage.

*Oh mais si, qui t'a adopté alors que tu vivais un enfer comme dame de compagnie chez Éliza et Daniel ? Qui t'a secourue lorsque le courant de la rivière a mené ton canot dans une chute ? Qui a payé ton admission à ce pensionnat en Angleterre où tu as rencontré ton cher Terrence de Grandchester ? Et surtout, qui t'a sauvé d'un mariage catastrophique avec ce petit prétentieux de Daniel ?

*Toi mais...

Albert n'avait toutefois pas finis.

*Jamais tu ne m'as aimé, je le sais bien, mais fais un petit effort, s'il te plaît. Vivre à mes cotés n'est pas si difficile, je ne peux pas croire ! J'ai besoin de toi et tu as besoin de moi, nous le savons tous les deux.

*Écoute Albert, avoir su que tu n'étais généreux que pour me forcer à t'épouser, j'aurais refuser de devenir ta fille adoptive. Moi qui te prenais pour un homme gentil et au grand cœur, tu m'en vois désolée et déçue.

*L'amour change un homme, et pas seulement en bien, j'en suis désolé.

Candy se leva de table et s'apprêta à partir, mais Albert, tentant le pire pour la garder, la menaça d'une voix tonitruante.

*Pars si tu en as envie, mais sache que je ne donnerai plus le moindre sous à l'orphelinat où tu as grandit. Tu sais bien qu'ils ne pourront le garder ouvert sans mes dons mensuels. Candy hésita quelques secondes puis revint s'asseoir, les larmes aux yeux et dit d'une voix glacée :

*Nous serons mariés dans deux mois, mais ta famille s'éteindra avec toi, car il est hors de question que je vous fournisse des héritiers !

Enfin arrivé à la demeure des André, Georges revint sur terre et contempla le jeune couple ainsi que les deux enfants. « En quelles circonstances sont-ils nés ? » Se demanda-t-il.


End file.
